


"Dirty Little Secret''

by sanzensekai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cussing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzensekai/pseuds/sanzensekai
Summary: Your boyfriend of 5 Month didn't think of telling you a little oh so important detail about him which caused that you’re mad at him and ignoring him.





	

A/N:I somehow have a chuck flow at the moment god knows why but I'm honestly having problems with the last chapter of my ''You know you can do better" Fic. so here's this . Long story short I imagined God!Chuck impressing a woman with his totally naked body. Have fun reading. ;) 

A little bit annoyed of my newest research on some old haunted house and someone not cooperating with me I walked down the stairs of the bunker. Sam, Dean and Cas were gone for a while doing some hunting stuff or something like that. I lived now for over a half year together with them after some hunts together we all became close friends with each other and so we decided that I could move in here and I was really thankful for it. 

The Bunker was empty, the only people left in here were me and my boyfriend of 5 Month, Chuck, but I couldn’t see or hear him right now. He was probably somewhere doing whatever the hell he does. Rolling my eyes at the thought of him I threw my bag on the big table in the hall of the bunker. I was mad at him; he probably kept the biggest secret of me ever. Not telling me he was God not even mentioning something like that in the last 5 Month was a total No-Go. Somehow the Winchesters knew about it but not even they thought about telling me this /unimportant/ detail. I mean how could someone keep this a secret that he was God and the hide it from his girlfriend? How ridiculous is this? I wasn’t mad at the Winchesters he probably told them not to tell me this, I was mad at this little shit for not telling me this oh so important detail about him, acting like a normal human the past 5 Month. That’s why I was mad at him, kept ignoring him for a week now and I won’t forgive him that easy. 

He already tried to gain my attention with various things, getting me flowers, making me food and other things but I didn’t roll with it, not after this. Maybe I would feel better after a cold beer. I kicked my boots somewhere in the floor on my way to the kitchen where a noise from the sleeping room section of the bunker caught my attention. Probably just chuck doing his daily work out. Shrugging my shoulders I walked up to the fridge grabbing a beer out of it. I opened the bottle taking a deep sip from it. Another noise caught my attention but this time I didn’t ignore it since it came directly out of my room.

“What the hell.” I huffed at myself making my way to the section where the bedrooms were hoping not to expect Chuck doing something ridiculously stupid to gain my attention. But oh I didn’t knew how wrong I was with that. I walked down to the section with the sleeping rooms, my beer bottle stood now lonely on the kitchen counter. My room was almost at the end of the long floor. After a few seconds I reached the door that lead to my room taking a deep breath I pushed down the door handle before pushing open the wooden door and what I saw there had me in shock for a moment.

“Oh my god…CHUCK WHAT THE HELL!” I squeaked out my voice hitting a ton of high pitches as I saw him standing in front of me completely naked. Not that I haven’t seen him naked before but this here was ridiculous and crazy.

“I was waiting for you to come.” He said slowly walking up to me, stopping in front of me our noses almost touching.

“I’m mad at you and I won’t give in that easy Shurley.” I hissed at him and he knew when I was using his last name it was harder to get my attention.

“You can’t ignore me forever Y/N. Or can you?” He stood behind me now pushing my hair aside to expose my neck before he started placing kisses on it. Oh shit. No I won’t give in that easy. I bit my lip ignoring what his lips on me caused.

“Maybe I can.” I said crossing my arms in front of my chest waiting for his next move.

“I don’t think so.” He whispered close to my ear before he started to suck on that little skin part underneath my ear. I hated it that he knew exactly where to push to make me go like he wanted to and the fact that literal God himself stood behind me fully naked didn’t make it easier. “I know you want it.” He whispered trailing his tongue about this little skin part making me moan. “Remember all those nights we spent together. So close with each other, me buried deep inside of you. Loving you, fucking you until you couldn’t walk anymore.” He said reminding me of every single night we spent together making me more wet with this thought. I didn’t realize his hands sliding up my thighs, his right hand stopping at my center while he pushed my shirt up with his other hand making me melt under the touch of his soft and warm hands. Chuck started to rub his hand through the firm of my jeans against my center, his other hand found its way to my left my boob squeezing and kneading it softly.

“And can you ignore this Y/N?” The man behind me whispered into my ear, his voice dark and filled with pure desire. I squirmed under his touch pushing my body against his hands asking for more, giving him what he wanted, what I wanted.

“No I can’t.” I moaned grabbing onto his tights to find a hold.

“You ignored me a fucking week you’re going to pay for this sweetie.” He groaned making me shiver, his talented fingers opening the button of my jeans before sliding into my panties and spreading my legs a little so he could reach my entrance. Shortly dipping his fingers into me he spread my juice over my folds slowly starting to circle his middle finger around my clit. I leaned against him to keep me steady my nails dug into his thighs I could feel his hard member pressing against my ass.

“Look how wet you already are. Melting under my touch. How much I love seeing you like this, hearing the soft beautiful moans escaping your filthy little mouth.” He said and I could feel his dirty little smirk against my skin. “Does it turn you on when I talk like this?” He teased me as he felt that I was already dripping wet.

“Fuck me please.” I moaned in pleasure leaning my head back against his strong shoulder. He grinned against my neck starting to circle his middle finger with a little pressure faster around my clit easing another bunch of moans and cusses from me.

“I think I’m gonna tease you a little more.” He placed his lips on my neck again, biting it and sucking a few marks into it while his finger moved in a steady rhythm around my clit sending me closer to the edge.

“F…uck…I’m gonna…cum” I moaned as my legs started shaking grabbing tight onto his tights. He put some more pressure on this little sensitive spot finally sending me over the edge.

“Oh yes Sweetie, that’s my favorite sound.” He said pulling his hand out of my panties before he turned me around pressing his lips on mine kissing me hungrily. I was still high from my orgasm, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled him closer kissing him back pulling on his lip between our kisses which made him moan. I heard the sound of snapping fingers and suddenly I was undressed, naked like him our bodies pressed together his hard member pressing against my lower tummy.

“You’re so fucking hot Y/N.” He whispered against my lips his hand caressing my face before he covered my lips with his again moving slowly against them as he pushed me in direction of the bed until I felt the edge pressing against my legs. Pushing me down on the bed he straddled my legs before he got in between them getting in line with my entrance before he slowly pushed his huge cock into me till the very last inch, burying himself deep in me. I placed my hand on his shoulders wrapping my legs around his hips to pulling him closer. The man above me steadied himself while putting his elbows to each side of my head before he started circling his hips, pulling out and thrusting back in moaning in pleasure after not being with me for a week.

“You feel so fucking good.” He moaned as he started to snap up his pace a little getting a little rougher. “Oh fuck” He cussed as I dug my nails into his shoulders. I can’t deny that I haven’t missed those sounds escaping from his mouth and the feeling of him inside of me; it felt right my madness was blown away for now.

“Harder” I moaned followed by his name as he hit the right spot thrusting into me harder and faster, his breath going heavier than before exactly like mine. A little layer of sweat covered our bodies, his sweaty brown locks falling into his forehead as he leaned his against mine, his lips finding mine again kissing me hard. I ran my fingers through his hair pulling on it making him moan and cuss. Chuck kept up the pace, pulling out and thrusting back into me hard and fast making me scream is name with each following thrust, another orgasm building up inside of me.

His breath got choppier after a while which told me that he also was close to the edge. He snapped up the pace of his thrust a little more, circling his hips once more pulling out and thrusting back into me sending us both over the edge, riding us through our orgasms. He pulled out rolling himself next to me, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me close. Every muscle in my body felt totally relaxed and I felt pleased.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asked after we both caught our breath again. Was I still mad that he kept being God from me? Maybe a little.

“A little bit.” I whispered tired and exhausted resting my head on his chest. He took my hand and crossed our fingers with each other.

“I’m sorry Y/N, really. I thought you’d feel like just one of my creations that I played around with.” He told me knowing that I was listening to him now.

“And I’m not?” I asked a little curious as he started to play around with my fingers.

“No you’re the best thing I’ve ever created and I love you more than anything else.” He confessed and it made me smile.

“I forgive you. I love you too.” I whispered slowly falling asleep in his arms, the best place where you could fall asleep was in the arms of God because you knew you were save there.

“Sleep a bit now.” He whispered kissing the top of my head before I fall asleep, relaxed and happy. I knew he wouldn’t sleep since he was God, he was watching over me as he always does when I was sleeping.


End file.
